musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Alex Pohn
Alex Pohn (* 11. Juli 1977 in Ried im Innkreis) ist ein österreichischer Musiker. Neben seiner Tätigkeit als Schlagzeuger bei Hubert von Goisern , Violetta Parisini, HellerPropeller, Madita und Hans im Glück ist er auch als Produzent für verschiedene Künstler gemeinsam mit Lukas Hillebrand für das Wiener Label Grid-Music tätig. Leben Pohn hat am Gustav-Mahler-Konservatorium in Wien 1999-2003 Jazzschlagzeug studiert und belegte im Jahre 2003 den Studienlehrgang Popkurs an der Musikhochschule in Hamburg. Ende 2003 wurde er festes Bandmitglied der Wiener Rockband Tyler und spielte zahlreiche Konzerte in Österreich und Deutschland im Rahmen der "Don´t Play-Tour". Nachdem "Favourite Sin" nach langer Labelsuche endlich im Februar 2011 veröffentlicht wurdeCosmix Records, ASIN: B004O4SE8S hat sich Tyler letztendlich im Dezember 2011 aufgelöst. Zuvor war Alex Schlagzeuger in der Band von Hubert von Goisern bei der Linz-Europa Tour 2007-2009. Diese führte 2007 auf einem zu einer Konzertbühne umgebauten Frachtschiff von Linz bis ans Schwarze Meer. Bei den knapp 30 Konzerten spielten sie gemeinsam mit heimischen Künstlern für die Gäste an Land. Als Gastband waren unter anderem Karandilla, Rambo Amadeus, Haydamaki, Zdop si Zdub, Loredana Groza mit dabei. Im Jahr 2008 folgte die Schiffreise von Linz bis nach Rotterdam. Alex spielte Konzerte mit den Gastmusikern Xavier Naidoo, Zap Mama Konstantin Wecker und BAP. Beide Reisen wurden auf der DVD Goisern goes East/West festgehalten. 2008 nahmen Hubert von Goisern und seine Band gemeinsam das Album S´nix auf, welches Hubert mit Alex Pohn, David Lackner, Severin Trogbacher und Helmut Schartlmüller gemeinsam komponiert hat. 2009 folgte dann die ausgiebige Hallen- und Open Air Tour, die letztendlich mit dem Livealbum Haut&Haar dokumentiert wurde. Von Ende 2009 bis 2011 war Alex neben seiner Band Tyler hauptsächlich als Studio- und LiveDrummer für Madita, Violetta Parisini, Heller Propeller und Axel Wolph im Einsatz und interessierte sich immer mehr für die Tätigkeit des Musikproduzenten. Gemeinsam mit seinem ehemaligen Bandkollegen Lukas Hillebrand produzierte er zahlreiche Songs für die ORF Fernsehshow Helden von Morgen und in weiterer Folge entstand die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Label GridMusic. Anfang 2011 folgte ein neues Projekt mit Hubert von Goisern. Das im September 2011 veröffentlichte und erfolgreiche Album "Entweder und Oder" wurde im Winter gemeinsam mit Helmut Schartlmüller und Severin Trogbacher aufgenommen. Die meissten Songs sind wie beim letzten Album "S´nix" durch JamSession entstanden und wurden gemeinsam mit Hubert komponiert. Ab Oktober 2011 wurde "Brenna tuats guat" für 5 Wochen lang die Nr. 1 der Ö3 Austrian Top 40 und war monatelang in Österreichs und Deutschlands Radios nicht mehr wegzudenken. Im Jahr 2012 folgte die grosse "Brenna tuats-Tour" mit über 100 Konzerten in Österreich, Deutschland, Südtirol und der Schweiz mit über 300.000 Konzertgästen, die am 02.Dezember mit dem Abschiedskonzert in Bad Ischl beendet wurde. Im Mai 2012 wurde das Album "Soweit Sonar" des Newcomers Julian le Play mit den beiden Hitsingles "Mr. Spielberg" und "Philosoph" veröffentlicht. Julian le Play gilt als eines seiner zukünftigen Projekte, bei denen er sowohl als Bandmusiker wie auch als Produzent tätig ist. Alex Pohn ist Endorser von Paiste Cymbals und Vater Sticks und verwendet ausschliesslich VintageDrums von Ludwig, Rogers und Slingerland, AK SnareDrums und Drumsynthsounds von Elektron, Nord und Jomox. Diskografie *2004 Marcus Reiter - Living in a Waitingroom *2004 Jazzodrom - tribute to Cannonball *2006 Valerie Sajdik - Ich bin du bist *2006 Starmania - The very Best *2006 Nadine Beiler - Komm doch mal rüber *2008 Hubert von Goisern - S´nix *2008 Dzihan & Kamien - Music Matters *2009 Madita - Too *2010 Madita - live @ i-tunes Festival Berlin *2010 Jazzodrom - Places and Spaces *2010 Hubert von Goisern - Haut und Haar live *2010 Violetta Parisini - Giving you my heart to mend *2010 Axel Wolph - FeelTank *2011 Madita - Pacemaker *2011 Felix Bandit - Felix Bandit *2011 Helden von Morgen - Best of *2011 Tyler - Favourite Sin *2011 Hubert von Goisern - Entweder und oder *2011 Kilmokit - Atemlos *2012 Violetta Parisini - Open Secrets *2012 Madita - Deluxe *2012 Elija - Beautiful but incomplete *2012 Hans im Glück - Hans im Glück *2012 Heller Propeller - Between Pilots *2012 Julian le Play - Soweit sonar *2013 Yela - Feels like home Filme *2008 Goisern goes East *2009 Goiser goes West *2010 Live is Life - Die Spätzünder *2011 Hubert von Goiserns Wirtshaustour *2012 Hubert von Goisern - Brenna tuats Tour Auszeichnungen *2011: Gold in Österreich für Entweder und Oder *2011: Gold in Österreich für Brenna tuats guat *2012: Platin in Österreich für Brenna tuats guat *2012: 2-fach Platin in Österreich für EntwederundOder *2012: 2 x Gewinner des Amadeus Austrian Music Award für Album des Jahres "Entweder und Oder" und Pop/Rock Act des Jahres Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Kategorie:Österreicher Kategorie:Musikproduzent Kategorie:Schlagzeuger Kategorie:Geboren 1977 Kategorie:Mann